The Music Room
by ForsakenOathKeeper
Summary: Shuu and Yui make love in the music room. Shuu Sakamaki x Yui Komori. Lemon.


Shuu Sakamaki x Yui Komori  
One-Shot Fanfic  
Rated M(18+) for sexual content  
Be warned, graphic lemon ahead!

 **Last updated:** 8/21/2015

* * *

Yui was woken by loud banging on her bedroom door. The entire frame was shaking with the rough knocking. She jolted upright, some pale locks falling over her face in a sloppy mess. Her hands hurriedly brushed the locks aside.

From the other side of the door, someone shouted, "oi! Wake up! We have school in an hour!" She wasn't sure which brother it was, for he quickly stomped away after shouting through the door. It was definitely not Reiji, that much was certain. He sent someone else to wake her…? Well, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

Yui glanced down at the blonde vampire sleeping beside her. He was lying on his stomach with an arm draped over her waist. His cheek was smooshed comfortably into the pillow. His messy blonde locks were covering his closed eyelids. Yui smiled, leaning down to press a kiss against his cheek.

"Shuu," she whispered, trying to gently coax him into waking. He didn't respond or budge in the slightest, so she began shaking him. "Shuu?" she repeated. He groaned quietly, but otherwise didn't move an inch. "We have school soon. Please get up," she whispered, shaking him a little harder.

"….no," he eventually grumbled. Yui stopped shaking him, a frown appearing on her face. She leaned up slightly, hovering over the vampire and looking down at him with a slightly irritated expression. She wasn't exactly upset with him; but,having to fight with him every evening before school started was proving to be a frustrated endeavor.

"Please? We should go," she quietly pleaded with him. "I don't want you to be held back again… please, Shuu…"

"….no," he grumbled again, sounding a tad bit more irritated this time. Shuu still had not moved, not even a little bit. At a glance, seeing the boy laying with his face smooshed into the pillow, unmoving, one might think he was a corpse. Yui was accustomed to this odd vampire phenomenon, especially with Shuu. He was always lounged about like a corpse.

The girl sighed, feeling defeated. She pushed his arm off her waist and went to stand. She trembled slightly as the cold evening air brushed across her bare legs and arms. She slipped her nightgown off, tossing it to the edge of the bed. One of Shuu's eyes had opened, staring at her unclothed back, though she didn't notice.

After putting on a bra, Yui pulled her uniform out of the dresser and quickly pulled it on. She then sat down at the vanity, brushing her hair while looking into the mirror. She adjusted her blouse, sighing at the condition the bow was in. The little red bow was horribly wrinkled to the point of nearly being torn down the middle. Shuu likely did that the last time he removed it for her.

"Stay here with me," she heard Shuu grunt from the bed.

"No, Shuu. I'm going to school," she politely refused, her tone calm. She heard the sheets ruffle as Shuu moved around. When Yui turned to face him, Shuu was laying on his back. He was frowning at her, looking annoyed with her refusal to stay; his eyes, however, were fixated in his usual tired stare. The sheets had lowered, exposing his toned chest and abdomen. Her eyes flickered across his partially naked form before lifting back to his eyes. She had seen him naked many times, yet never ceased to blush at the sight.

"I don't want to fail my classes – and I have already missed enough," she lightly explained. Yui had, reluctantly, skipped class to spend time with Shuu many times over the last few months. They lounged on the roof, in the music room, out in the middle of the woods... She doubted she could afford to miss any more class periods.

"I forbid you to go," he threatened, though his tone was hardly demanding. He sounded half asleep, in fact. His words came out hoarse, like rumbles.

"…I'm going to school, Shuu," she retaliated. "I want you to come, too," she quickly added.

"Hm…? You want me to go that bad?" he groaned.

Silence followed and Yui continued getting ready. She brushed her hair, not bothering to use any products, knowing Shuu couldn't stand the heavy scents. In the past, she made the mistake of using hair spray, only to have Shuu toss her into the bathtub to get it all off. It seemed all of the vampires had a very sensitive sense of smell.

Her blouse in decent condition; her skirt, however, was folded awkwardly on the hem in some parts. After some meddling, she managed to get her skirt flat and then proceeded to pulling on her stockings.

"Convince me…" he suddenly muttered, catching her attention.

Yui resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the blonde boy. "Okay… what do you want?" she asked, having a strong feeling of what he was going to request.

Instead of a perverted smirk, a teasing smile formed on Shuu's face. "…dress me…"

Yui's eyes widened slightly. That was definitely not the first time he expected her to help dress him; unfortunately, he was much larger than her, and quite heavy, making such a task impossible. Plus, how embarrassing! The way he was smiling at her… he must've found this really funny.

"It's hard getting you dressed, Shuu," she muttered, not entirely thrilled with the idea.

"You have no problem taking my clothes off," he commented nonchalantly.

A light pink blush appeared on Yui's cheeks. "That's… different!"

Shuu chuckled. "You're not even going to try?"

This time, Yui did roll her eyes. "…Shuu…" she whispered, hoping her tone properly relayed her frustration. Even if it did, Shuu was hardly affected by her condition. He looked far too amused, eager to see her attempt to dress him. For a little while, they stared at each other in silence. A gentle glare was on Yui's face and Shuu held his cheeky smile.

"…fine, I'll go to school without you," Yui eventually proclaimed. A frown, more comparable to a scowl, formed on the pureblood's face. Yui finished pulling her shoes on and then stood up, not giving Shuu a second glance. She grabbed her shoulder bag and swung it onto her shoulder. "Bye, Shuu," she said before turning towards the door. However, as she turned, taking only a single step, she knocked into someone. The vampire had already moved and was standing in front of the door, staring down at her with tired, yet unhappy, eyes.

"I said you aren't going to school," he stated plainly.

"You can stay-" she began, looking up at his blue orbs, not entirely startled by his sudden movement. For someone who was so lazy, Shuu could move incredibly fast. She had seen it plenty of times. It used to be frightening, but she had gotten used to it by now.

Before she could finish, Shuu interrupted. "You aren't going alone with those guys…"

Those guys…? Oh, he meant his brothers. As time passed and they grew closer and closer, she became increasingly aware of Shuu's assertiveness over them. While he might not have appeared to have any control over his brothers, they seemed to obey him better than they did Reiji.

Shuu rubbed the back of his neck, sighing loudly. "… help me look for my clothes," he muttered, being so quiet one might think he didn't want Yui to hear him.

Yui chuckled. "I think I remember where you left them…"

* * *

Yui might have been successful in getting Shuu to school, but whether or not he went to class was another matter entirely. Being in a grade above hers, she never saw him, not even in the hallways between classes. He was tall and had bright blonde hair, so he tended to stick out. The fact that she didn't even see glimpses of him was troubling.

"Gah, Chichinashi, you stink like Shuu," Ayato commented as they walked into their second period class together. He even covered his nose with his arm sleeve, wanting to ensure she got the full strength of his message.

"Oh," she replied half-heartedly. It wasn't the first time someone mentioned this to her. Yuma had expressed his information in the hallway last week; although, the giant seemed to find it more hilarious than anything else. He made inappropriate remarks about _how_ Shuu's powerful scent got on her, receiving blushes from Yui in the process. His bellowing laughter could be heard all across the school.

In fact, later that evening, Shuu asked what was so funny. She was so embarrassed, flushing nervously as she explained what Yuma said. Shuu, unexpectedly, burst into laughter. Her embarrassment faded away. She was too mesmerized by the unexpected gesture from Shuu. Sincere, honest laughter didn't escape him often. It became one of her fondest memories.

During lunch break, Yui decided to look for Shuu. She had little doubts of where he would be and headed straight for the music room. As soon as she stepped in, her eyes caught the sight of a bundle of blonde locks on one of the benches.

She walked over and leaned over the bench, looking down at him. He didn't appear to be only power napping. Shuu seemed to be completely unconscious. Yui sighed dramatically; so, he didn't even go to class? Nope, definitely not.

Seeing as the vampire was so long, he took up the entire bench. She walked around and sat on the floor, leaning her back against the edge of the bench. Yui peaked back, checking to make sure he was asleep, and then hastily stole one of his earbuds. She popped it into her ear and closed her eyes, letting the breathtaking music overcome her.

The orchestra was quite surreal. With her eyes closed, she daydreamed of dancing on clouds in the middle of the night, with the moon like a spotlight. It was quite clear to her why Shuu feel asleep so effortlessly to these. Yui leaned her head back a little further, until it brushed against Shuu's shoulder. The song came to a gentle end, and she waited patiently for another one.

A couple passed and what came on next was definitely not a song. "D-don't… what if someone sees…?" a woman's voice murmured in her ear. "I-I want you…!" the woman gasped before exploding into a fit of high pitches mewls and loud, bellowing moans.

Yui squeaked, face flushing red, and quickly removed the earbud. From behind her, she could hear Shuu choking back laugher. When she turned to look at him, his shoulders were trembling slightly and his lips were squeezed together.

"You did that on purpose!" she accused.

"Tsk…! Aha!" Shuu laughed. Yui frowned at him, a little annoyed that he found this so amusing.

"I wanted to see your reaction," he explained, smiling naughtily at her. Yui clambered to her feet and crossed her arms, giving Shuu a stern frown. The boy moved to a seated position, tapping the bench space beside him, encouraging her to sit with him. Yui happily plopped down beside the blonde haired vampire.

Shuu removed his earbuds, unplugging them from his MP3 player and setting them on the nearby music stand. He clicked his music player, shutting it off and then removed it from his neck, as well, adding it to the pile with his earbuds. Yui stared at him in confusion. Shutting off his MP3 player wasn't something he did often. Unless…

"Let me hear your symphony," he whispered, a small smirk forming on his face.

Shuu placed his hands on Yui's shoulders and gently pushed her until she was lying on her back, long ways across the bench. He was met with no resistance, her body gliding effortlessly. She gazed up at him with curious eyes, wondering what was running through his head; although, she had a pretty good idea of what he wanted when she saw the smirk he was giving her.

"What if someone hears…? Or walks in…?" she asked, though she made no effort to stop him. She wouldn't admit it was exciting. This was one of Shuu's favorite places. It was his sanctuary, where he escaped the world, and he wanted to share it with her in one of the most intimate of ways.

The pureblood ignored her gentle protests and began pulling her shoes off her feet. They fell to the floor with two quiet _thumps_. He then pulled off her stockings, running his fingers along her pale calves before sliding underneath her feet. She giggled as he unintentionally tickled her. The socks fell to the floor, also forgotten. Had it not been that long ago that he tore them off jealously while they lounged on the couch in the mansion? This time, he was oddly tender.

"…who cares," he finally answered her question, tone clearly uninterested in her concerns. Yui's worries drowned away in his touch. _Who cares, indeed…_

Shuu placed her right foot on his shoulder. His lips kissed the side of her foot, peppering her ankle with nips and kisses. His eyes stared down at her, drowning in the beautiful expressions she was making while he tickled her. Hushed gasps and quiet giggles escaped her lips; she wiggled around, but Shuu's firm grip held her still. His eyes lowered, gazing shamelessly down her leg to where her skirt was hiked up.

"I like that color on you," he commented. She was wearing blue panties: his favorite color. Yui squeaked and tried pushing her skirt down. Her position made it impossible to keep the fabric from folding up. The second she let go, the fabric fell back down, exposing her underwear to the pureblood above her.

Shuu chuckled. "Why do you want to hide from me?" he whispered, breathing lightly against the skin of her calf. He kissed and nipped at the flesh, occasionally flicking his tongue out to taste her luscious legs. Shuu's right hand caressed her thigh, fingers massaging the tender flesh. Those touches received mewls and quiet whimpers from Yui, further encouraging his actions.

He inhaled deeply and smiled against her bony knee. "You're already aroused? Heh… So eager for me?" he teased, lips pecking against her skin as he spoke.

Yui gasped. "Wha-? I…" she trailed off, not sure what to say to him. He was right. She could feel the light wetness gathering in her crotch. Her womanhood already desired his attention. Yui's throat was aching dully, longing for his fangs. Ahh… what an odd feeling… this desire… this desperate longing. She even tossed her head back, extending her neck to him invitingly. She had never felt such a strong need for him before.

The pureblood saw her do this: watched Yui extend her delicious throat to him. _Ahh… not yet…_

Shuu gently bit down on her thigh, suckling on her flesh. Yui mewled quietly through broken gasps, her throat twitching with each sound that escaped her. Her thigh trembled uncontrollably as he sucked harshly on her flesh. His fangs didn't penetrate her, but his sucking was likely to leave a mark. Sure enough, when he pulled away, there was a very noticeable red mark on her leg. The mark glistened with Shuu's saliva, puckered and slightly swollen.

The pureblood smirked at the mark, proud of his work. As his lips went lower down her leg, kissing and nipping and suckling, his hand slowly descended down her inner thigh. He found another spot to mark, pulling some of her flesh into his mouth and sucking harshly. Shuu's fingers trailed along her clothed sex, teasing her with his gentle traces. Yui whimpered and trembled beneath him. Her legs unconsciously spread for him.

Of course his keen eyes caught her slight movement. He released her flesh, leaning up slightly so he could look at her face. Her leg was still hiked up, resting on his shoulder. "Look at you, spreading your legs for me," he whispered huskily, smirking at the way she blushed at his words. Yui looked up at the pureblood, unable to tear her eyes from his blue orbs. "You're so restless… Do you desire me that badly? Such a lewd woman… I'll satisfy you."

"Sh-shuu," Yui whimpered, his words setting her on fire.

Shuu's fingers pushed past her underwear, exploring her womanhood eagerly. Yui's back arched. Her eyes squeezed shut and her lips parted, a throaty moan escaping her. Shuu stared at her face, soaking in her lewd expressions. She was completely soaked, glistening with feminine juices. His finger slid into her effortlessly, enveloping his digit in her tight heat.

"Hm, it's always so hot inside you," he groaned, enjoying the way her wet heat sucked in his finger. His thumb searched for her pearl, flicking lazily against it while his finger sought out her sweet spot. It didn't time long for him to find it. Shuu curled his finger inside her, pressing against her insides. Yui moaned loudly, legs trembling from the pleasure he gave her.

"How does it feel?" he murmured. The pureblood moved Yui's leg to his hip, moving in closer to her hips so he could hover above her. His free hand gripped the back of the bench, holding his body up to avoid crushing her. He stared down at her face, admiring the beautiful expressions that crossed her features.

"G-good," she whimpered, blushing bright red as he prodded her womanhood, sending pleasure coursing through her body.

"Look at me," Shuu commanded in a hoarse whisper. "I want to see pleasure dance behind your eyes…"

She hesitated for a moment, eyelids trembling slightly. Yui, however, did as he requested, opening her eyes and looking at Shuu's sparkling blue orbs. The lustful way in which he drank up her expressions was breathtaking. Curly blonde locks caressed his brow, further enhancing his stare. His lips were slightly parted, showing off the tips of his fangs. The sight made her tingle with anticipation.

"How's this…?" he whispered, slipping his index finger into her womanhood, accompanying his middle finger.

"H-gnn!" Yui moaned, struggling to keep her eyes open. Her feet hooked on Shuu's clothed hips, toes curling against him. Yui's walls stretched to accommodate his extra digit. It felt wonderful, feeling him press against her walls, eager to please her; however, she couldn't deny, she wanted more.

Not sure of what overcame her, the girl leaned up and reached forward, undoing Shuu's belt, pant's button and zipper hurriedly. She pulled his pants down slightly, just enough to slip his hard cock through the opening in the front of his boxers. Shuu stared at Yui, mesmerized by her sudden boldness.

She stroked him languidly, receiving a chuckling groan from Shuu. "Lewd woman, want me that bad…? Hm, what a dirty girl you are," he teased, smirking down her. Yui blushed a bright red tint, but continued stroking him none the less. His fingers were still curled inside her, reaching her most deepest of places.

Feeling her warm palm stroke his cock pushed all his patience aside.

The pureblood removed his fingers from her heat, lifting the digits to his mouth to lick them clean. "Hm, sweet, like your blood," he commented, closing his eyes for a moment. He wasted no time dragging her panties down her legs. Yui released her grip on his member, laying flat on her back with her hands cradled on her chest. Shuu tossed her panties away, not caring where they ended up. The thought of someone else finding them was humorous and oddly erotic – the idea of another knowing of his conquest. He moved closer to her and Yui automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, heels digging into his back.

"Hmm…" he moaned quietly as his head brushed against her entrance. One of his hands dipped under her lower back, lifting her slightly. His other arm rested on the bench beside Yui's head, allowing him to hover above her, but much more closely.

"How bad do you want me…?" he murmured against her cheeks, receiving a flustered blush from Yui.

"Shuu…" she whispered, embarrassed by his request. Unless it was a full moon night or he was half-asleep, he practically always did this. He wanted her to proclaim her desires before he took her. Sometimes, he would make her beg, wanting to hear every detail of what she wanted him to do to her. Then, he would smirk, telling her what a pervert she was, before fulfilling her every little wish. It was embarrassing yet… so erotic she could barely stand it.

"P-please, Shuu," she mewled, staring into his stunning blue orbs. "Take me…"

He smirked, steadily slipping himself into her tight heat. "As you – _gnn_ \- wish…."

Yui's legs trembled around his waist as their hips met. Shuu's larger form settled in the juncture between her legs, hip bones gently knocking together. He didn't hesitate to fill her to the hilt, completely sheathed in her tight heat with a single plunge. "Ah… Gn…" He groaned quietly behind closed lips. Shuu nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, breathing against her skin. "It's burning hot inside you," he whispered into her ear.

"Ah-… Shuu," Yui gasped. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, tiny hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. Her walls stretched eagerly for his member, coating him in her feminine juices. He throbbed inside her, and the sensation forced a twitch from the girl. Shuu chuckled at her response.

The pureblood began a steady pace, slowly moving in and out of her. He would slide out, practically separating from her entirely before gliding back into her welcoming body. His whispers, heavy and hot against her ear, never ceased. "It's so tight…. You're sucking me in… _Hnn_ … Can you feel yourself clenching down on me..? _Gnn_ … You're so wet, it's gonna get everywhere. _Heh_. How lewd… Hold onto me tighter. _Gnn_ … Does it feel good?"

She knew he wanted to hear a response to that question because his words came to a pause. "Y-yes," Yui whimpered, her words almost like a choking gasp. Her legs clung tightly to his body, pulling him back in with every thrust. Gradually, his thrusts became harder. His hips rolled, pivoting into her. Yet, he was still moving so painfully slow. Even when she pulled him in and lifted her hips invitingly, he still continued moving slowly. Did he find this amusing?

"Pulling me back in… Hehe." he murmured, definitely sounding entertained by her need. His willpower was mind boggling. She could feel his throbbing, his desire to erupt within her overwhelming. He so hard and hot. Yet, he moved like he had all the time in the world. How typical of Shuu.

" _Hahhh_ ," he breathed deeply. His breaths became hot and heavy against her ear, panting growing ever rougher as their lovemaking ensued. "You're squeezing me so tightly… What is it you desire…? _Heh_. I know, I know… But, I love hearing you say it… Come on, whisper it to me…"

Yui trembled, his words sending powerful shockwaves down her spine. "O-ohh. Shuu. I… um… I need more. Please… harder, faster…"

" _Hehe_. Speaking such dirty words to me … _Hmmm_ …" Shuu's movement came to a sudden halt and his words trailed off, as though he was pondering about something. "I wanna try something," he suddenly stated and began rising. "Cling to me tightly," he gently commanded Yui, his arms snaking protectively around her waist.

Suddenly, Shuu was standing. Yui clung to him firmly; although, he was holding her effortlessly. He walked over to the grand piano, removing the stand and setting the top down flat before placing Yui on it. She stretched out on the wood surface, her pale locks in sharp contrast to the dark color of the wood, creating a halo around her head. Her legs were still wrapped around the vampire's waist, but her arms were now sprawled above her head. She looked up at Shuu with a gaze torn between curiosity and intense arousal. They were still connected and he was throbbing inside her.

"As I thought, the piano's height is perfect," he muttered, staring down at her with admiration. She looked like an angel, mimicking a scene he might have seen in a three hundred year old painting… a beautiful woman spread along a piano, face flushed with arousal… _Ahhh, what a sight to behold._

The pureblood placed his hands on her hips, tugging her so she was slightly hanging off the edge. His grip was firm, squeezing reassuringly to let her know he wouldn't let her fall. The angle was indeed perfect. Flexibly, Shuu leaned down, panting against her neck. "Shall we defile this piano?" he whispered. She could practically hear the smirk.

"Ah-Shuu…" Yui whispered, turning bright red. "What if it breaks…?"

Shuu chuckled at that question. "You want me to move so fast – _so hard_ – that I might break the piano?" he teased. "Hehe, how naughty."

"Wha-… I… Um… Shuu," Yui stammered, afraid of what words would escape her.

"Shhh… Don't complain so much," he lightly scolded, though his tone was more teasing. "Just succumb to the pleasure I'm going to give you." Hands secured on her hips, leaning over her body possessively, Shuu began thrusting again. He moved slowly, in and out of her tight heat with a sway of his hips. He panted, jagged feathery breaths, into her neck.

He lifted his head slightly, staring at Yui's aroused face. She was biting her lip, trying to silence the sounds that were dying to escape her throat. "Hey, don't be silent," he lightly scolded. "Let me hear… Don't keep those sounds to yourself… Heh, so greedy… Come on, let me hear…."

"It's embarrass-… _hnn_ … ing…" she whimpered, letting a mewl and quiet moan escape.

"Yeah? I know how shameful you can be. _Hehe_ ," he chuckled warmly, his chest and shoulders trembling with his quiet laughter. "So what…? Let me hear – let me see… all of you… I'm already looking at your lustful face… Don't keep anything from me… I forbid it."

"Shuu," Yui whimpered pathetically, his words hypnotizing her.

His pace continued to increase, thrusts becoming faster, harder, more wild. His cock plunged into her tight heat, beautifully abusing that sweet spot deep inside her. Her muscles clamped down on his member, receiving hoarse groans from Shuu. Yui whimpered, panted, and moaned with each thrust. Her hands gripped Shuu's shoulders, digging into his clothes. Her nails were likely to leave behind nasty indents in his shirt, but the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Her eyelids fluttered, struggling to stay open. Her thighs trembled against his sides and her toes curled.

The pureblood leaned down, pressing his chest against hers. Finally, his lips claimed hers. His kiss started gentle and suave before become hungry and possessive. Yui kissed him back with equal passion, longing to feel more of his wonderful mouth… anywhere – everywhere.

Shuu's tongue grazed against her bottom lip and Yui's tongue immediately flicked out, inviting his into her cavern. Their tongues battled, danced, aggressively. The lovers moaned into each other's mouths, all while still thrusting and jerking their hips together.

His lips tore away from her mouth, descending to her neck. He nibbled at her flesh, and flicked his tongue against her skin, tasting her. His fangs had yet to penetrate her flesh. She mewled pathetically, whimpering with desire. Shuu merely continued to nibble at her, prolonging her suffering.

Yui used her heels to drag him in harder. Her body lifted slightly off the piano. The momentum allowed the two to roll together, slamming their bodies together in great desperation. Her orgasm felt so close and yet so far, like she knew it was just over the horizon, but she couldn't see it. She needed his fangs. She couldn't finish – couldn't rest – until she felt the sweet pain of his fangs… to have her blood drained by him… to hear his animalistic groans of satisfaction…

 _What an odd desire…_

"Shuu… please," she pleaded. By now, his thrusts were wild and animalistic. Each thrust was accompanied by a gasp or grunt. His body was thrusting so hard into hers that she was bouncing and rocking with his jerk of his hips. He was on the edge, ready to fall, but unable to make it. He wanted to tear into her flesh and taste her blood; but…. he wanted to her hear cry out for it.

"Please! Shuu! Ple-ahh!" she pleaded some more, yet still didn't feel his fangs. Shuu grunted into her neck, panting wildly against her skin. She could feel his hot breath hitting her in puffs. It was almost painful at this point. The need to release, for both of them, was overwhelming.

"…what do you want?" he whispered huskily, running his tongue along her earlobe.

"Bi – _gn_ \- bite me! Plea-" she pleaded, cutting off when she finally felt his fangs burry deep into the flesh of her neck. "AHH!" she screamed, tossing her head back to expose more of her pale flesh to him. Shuu grunted and groaned into her neck, his sounds sending vibrations through his fangs. All the while, his hips never stopped.

His fangs felt like burning metal piercing her skin. Yet, it was oddly one of the best feelings she had ever experienced. Her swiftly beating heart sent the blood rapidly to the wound, pouring into his mouth like a river. She could hear his gulps as he drank from her and the muffled, pleasured sounds that accompanied. Yui felt hot everywhere; pleasure was rippling through her like electricity jolting down her spine. Ah, but what a lovely feeling it was.

Her orgasm was steadily approaching, a rising tingling feeling in her core. Her walls tightened around him in a vice-like grip. Yui's body was trembling all over, pleasure sweeping over her in uncontrollable spasms. A few more thrusts and pleasured grunts from Shuu and an explosion set off inside Yui's body. Her hands clawed into his clothed back and she screamed.

"Hnn-…! SHUU! …gnnn-AHH!" she cried out, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as her orgasm rocked her body. His thrusts never ceased, hitting that sweet spot deep inside her core, time and time again. His body rocked hers so hard she could feel the bones in their hips snapping together. Stars danced behind her eyes, clouding her vision. Her entire body shuddered, twitching as if she was seizing.

Shuu removed his fangs from her throat, leaning up and hovering above her so he could admire her lustful face. Her mouth was hanging open, eyes squeezed shut and cheeks flushed red. She was still riding the waves of her orgasm, torn from reality for a brief moment while ecstasy overwhelmed her. Some of her blood dripped from his mouth, a single droplet landing on her cheek.

"Gn…!" He suddenly grunted, feeling that explosion setting off in his abdomen. Shuu's thrusts became wild, erratic, and almost sloppy. His orgasm hit him hard, sending him into a fury of pleasure. He grunted and moaned, rumbling in his throat like thunder. Her walls tightened intensely around him as he thrusted wildly into her, releasing his hot cum deep into her clenching heat. Yui mewled as she felt his seed empty into the deepest parts of her body. Her legs unconsciously tightened around his mid-section, holding him close and whimpering quietly.

Shuu's arms snaked around her waist and his head dropped onto her chest. For a moment, they went still, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking: the intensity from their orgasms steadily dying off. Their heavy breathing and panting echoed throughout the room. Shuu's legs trembled slightly, threatening to give out.

The pureblood scooped Yui into his arms, cradling her against his body. He stepped back, falling onto one of the benches with a loud _oomph_. Yui snuggled into his chest, only partially aware of the fact that they were still connected. Shuu's arms held onto her tightly, practically crushing their bodies together. He buried his face in her neck, falling asleep in mere seconds. She smiled at him, humming at the way he breathed gently against her.


End file.
